familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Čachtice
) | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Csejtecivertanlegi2.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Čachtice castle | image_flag = Cachtice vlajka.gif | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Cachtice erb.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres nove.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Nové Mesto nad Váhom District in Trenčín Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = Location in Slovakia | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trenčín Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location in Trenčín | latd = 48 |latm = 42 |lats = 56 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 47 |longs = 17 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trenčín | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Mesto nad Váhom | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1248 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Michal Balala | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 32.57 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 203 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4012 | population_as_of = 2011-12-31 | population_density_km2 = 123.18 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST =CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 916 21 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-32 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NM | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.cachtice.sk | footnotes = }} Čachtice ( , ) is a village and commune in Nové Mesto nad Váhom District, Trenčín Region in western Slovakia with a population of 3,630 (as of 2004). The village is situated between the Danubian Lowland and the Little Carpathians. It is best known for the ruins of the nearby Čachtice Castle, home of Elizabeth Báthory who is alleged to be the world's most prolific female serial killer. The castle stands on a hill featuring rare plants, and the area was declared a national nature reserve (Čachtický hradný vrch) for this reason. History Prehistoric settlements from the neolithic, eneolithic, Bronze age, Hallstatt period, La Tène period, Roman periods and the early Slavic period have been found here. The first written reference to the village dates from 1263. Čachtice has received the status of a town in 1392, but it was later degraded back to a village. In 1847 the parsonage was the meeting place of the first Slovak national and cultural society Tatrín, at which the definitive decision to use the central Slovak dialects as the basis for the new standard of the codified Slovak language was adopted. Castle Image:Csejtecivertanlegi1.jpg Image:Csejtecivertanlegi3.jpg Image:Csejtecivertanlegi4.jpg Image:Slovakia Cachtice hrad 2.JPG|Čachtice Castle The castle was built in the 13th century in order to protect a trade route to Moravia. The most famous owner was the Countess Elizabeth Báthory, who was convicted of numerous murders and nicknamed "The Bloody Lady". She was imprisoned in her own castle and died there in 1614. The castle was abandoned in 1708 and now lies in ruins. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Bratislava, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1661-1921 (parish A) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1783-1922 (parish B) See also * List of communes and towns in Slovakia External links *Municipal website of Čachtice *Slovakia Cachtice (Bathory) Castle *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Cachtice_Nove_Mesto_nad_Vahom_TC_Nyitra_Nitra.html'Surnames' of living people in Cachtice] Category:Čachtice Category:Villages and communes in Nové Mesto nad Váhom District Category:Established in 1248 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia